Walkthrough
Receiving the Main Quest Your quest begins in the Temple of Enoa. The Temple was founded long ago and is led by a priestess. The current leader is Ahna, and as you're good friends, she asks you to help her with a difficult search: Finding the Book of Stars, once written by famous author Yron Darfal , but now lost since centuries. Ahna believes that the book contains information useful for re-activation of an old space ship, the 'Valeri', which has been found near the Outskirts of Enoa. If the 'Valeri' can be started, mankind may be able to break free from their underground chains. Once you have created your character, the introduction text is shown after which you know what to do first: Visit Ahna and talk to her, to receive your main quest which will be stored in your questlog. Ahna resides near the enchanted well, which is in the north of the Temple. So go north through the door, continue through the second door and go to the NPC numbered 1. This is Ahna. Talk to her by pressing t when standing in front of her (see the last line of the message area to make sure that you're really in front of her). After talking to Ahna, you know that your next action should be searching the Old Librarian and his assistant who live both down in the sewers. The sewers are beneath the Catacombs of Enoa, and the catacombs are directly beneath the temple. The entrance to the catacombs is in the east of the temple. Before you enter the stairs, visit Shara and talk to her. Shara knows of your quest and asks you to inform her if you find something special related to armour or clothes. Accept the quest, then head to the catacombs. The Sewers‘ Library As the librarian lives in the sewers, the catacombs are only a stopover. You need to find the staircases down to the sewers. Once you have reached the sewers, go to Chan, the assistant of the Librarian, and talk to him. Chan gives you important information regarding your search: “Perhaps you know that the Book of Stars is Yron's Major Book. Yron also wrote four Minor Books: The Book of Love, the Book of Hate, the Book of Joy, and the Book of Tears. Some years ago my master told me that you need to combine certain parts of the Minor Books in order to create the Major Book, and he also showed me how to do this. I would do this for you.“ Accept the quest. Then you can explore the sewers to find the Lonely Librarian and kill him. He drops a diary page which contains some information on the minor books, mentioned by Chan. Three books are hidden at the places indicated by the diary page: the Lost Outpost, the Caves, and the Dark Temple. The fourth book can't be found at a certain place, instead you have to “combine the blood of Ares with the enchanted waters”. We'll see later what this means. Finding the “Book of Love” This is the book available in the Lost Outpost. As you might know from reading the “Temple of Enoa” scroll (if you picked it up in the Temple), the Lost Outpost is two dungeon levels beneath the sewers, so head for it. Find the NPC called Nina and talk to her. She asks you to get a message from her husband Daniel who is working far away, down in the Caves. Nina misses him and just wants to have “a small sign that he is okay”. Accept the quest. Go to the library trader of this level and buy a package of paper. Then go down further until you reach the caves. Find Daniel. He asks you for some paper, because he wants to write a letter to Nina. Talk again to him to give him the paper you've just bought. Daniel drops a letter. Identify it. Return to Nina and talk to her to give her Daniel‘s letter. As a reward, she drops the “Book of Love”. Pick it up and keep it in your inventory until you have found all the minor books. Finding the “Book of Joy” Finding the “Book of Joy” is easy, as it is the only one of Yron's Minor Books which still exists more than once. Return to the Caves, but this time one level deeper. Explore the different crypts in this level until you find an unknown paper. Identify it and you have the “Book of Joy”. Stay in this level. Finding the “Book of Tears” While you're in the caves, level 9, you have to face Canthra, an unique enemy. Kill it. Canthra will drop a precious piece of armour, the "Sanguine Cuirass of Ares". Now do you remember what Shara said to you? She was interested in old clothes and armour. So, this is the moment to return to the Temple and talk to her again, to hand the cuirass over to her. After examining it she will find a phial in the lining of the cuirass. This phial is called “Tears of War”. Go to the enchanted well in the north of the temple and drop the phial into the well. You will receive the “Book of Tears” in return. Finding the “Book of Hate” Now go down to the Dark Temple (level 19). Talk to Narmathal: “Rumours say you are searching for a book, written by Yron and lost for ages. And it seems that you are strong and willing enough to make long journeys for this goal. Well, it's true that I own the probably last copy of this book and I would give it to you. However, you have to first free me from the the nightmares caused by the mighty Dwarvenfall.” So explore the level until you find Dwarvenfall. Kill him, return to Narmathal and get the “Book of Hate”. Hope for Mankind Return to Chan, the library assistant in the sewers. If you have all four Minor Books in your inventory, Chan will combine them to the one thing you are looking for: The “Book of Stars”. Pick it up and return to Ahna. She is very happy about receiving it. However, it is Alvin, the NPC which is finally able to speak to you, who knows what to do with the information from the book. He tells you: "Well, I think you already know about the space ship, the 'Valeri'. It seems to be very old, but it may still be able to start and fly. We need, however, the correct fuel. The Book of Stars mentions a fluid called 'Meteor', as the basis of that fuel. Please, my friend, try to find this fluid for us!" So your task is not over yet, instead you have again to go down to find something called “Meteor”. The Way to Eris “Meteor” is a potion, dropped by Eris, a sinister deity. Usually, there is no way to find Eris, but there is one exception. And probably you have found the way to her already on your own. If not, here‘s how to do it. In the library of the temple, Marcus asks you to stop the scholar Thanan from opening some dark portal: “Thanan, once one of our best scholars, now neglects our ethics. He went south to the altar. There he experiments with evocations. We believe that he tries to open a portal, in order to summon a dark storm which might be a new fate for mankind. We have to stop Thanan immediately! The portal must not be created!” Head southwest to the altar, then go east through the locked door (you need a dungeon key or picklock to open it), until you reach a dark, unlit area with a crypt in the centre. Thanan will attack you. After you‘ve killed Thanan, Marcus will come to you, for examining the crypt: “There's nothing special about it, except... in this hollow in the wall... something metallic...” Marcus grabs into the hole and some seconds later he returns with a golden key: "There‘s an engraving on the key: ‘A gift by Eris, only for those who prove to be brave enough’. Eris...the lost deity. She doesn't live in the heavens like the other gods, but instead went to the core of Earth, waiting, lurking. Perhaps this key is a way to her...?” Pick up the key from the crypt by examining the crypt. Then identify the key as “Eris‘ Key” and return to the Dark Halls (level 19). Now, with this key in your inventory, a formerly hidden staircase down appears. Explore the Dark walls until you find the stairs. Use them. You'll find yourself in a dungeon level full of lava and nasty lavabees. Explore the level until you find Eris. Kill her. Pick up and identify the potion she drops (it is “Meteor ”) and return to the Temple. The Valeri Give the "Meteor" to Alvin. In return, he produces fuel for the space ship and asks you to bring the fuel to the ship. With this fuel, the space ship should be able to start its engines, breaking free from the caves above it, entering sky and space. You can get access to the 'Valeri' from the Forgotten Realm , where the ship was buried for many centuries. The Forgotten Realm can be reached via the Outskirts of Enoa. Go down to the inner parts of the Realm, where you can find a ladder to the space ship. The ladder is protected by a force field, but the fuel cube you received by Alvin is able to grant you access, as long as you carry it. Go down the ladder and find the chief engineer of the 'Valeri'. Be careful of the robots. While the model X robots are peaceful and don't attack without provocation, hitting them by accident may cause them to attack. After receiving the fuel, the Chief Engineer tells you that the Commander was searching for you. The commander is on the far west side of the ship. The commander tells you that all the robots are remains of an old security system. The ship can't be started until the control unit of the robots is destroyed. This unit is a robot itself, but somehow humanlike, the Abandoned Android. Go down to the second deck of the ship and find the Android. Here, you'll find a different robot class, which is more aggressive than the model X robots. Be careful. Once you killed the Android, a short story sequence is shown. It is a part of the ship's log, saved shortly before crashing to the planet. Read it carefully, because it contains a security code which is necessary for the weapon systems. The weapons are used to destroy the surrounding caves, while the 'Valeri' starts. Go to the weapon's officer, who needs that code. Once asked for it, enter DX57AC01. When you entered the correct code, the ship can start and destroy the caves, finally flying into space, which is shown in a nice ending sequence.